Stay with me
by Luu1225
Summary: "Nunca te dejar solo..." Una canción remueve los sentimientos de un soldado, que sigue en busca de quien reconocía como su mejor amigo ahora con este sentir, ¿como debería llamarlo? [Steve x Bucky] v


**Stay with me.**

* * *

**Mi primer intento de Steve x Bucky, soy de verdad amante de Stony pero… estos dos es imposible no shippearlos.  
Así que sucumbí a mis deseos, y termine escribiendo algo corto de ellos.  
Además, de que recién escuche a Sam Smith, su canción:  
Stay with me.  
Me fue imposible no pensar en mis queridos soldados, por lo que este pequeño escrito, es en base a la canción y una aparición de este precioso cantante.  
Lo sé, recontra raro pero… no debí aspirar esa cosa blanca que me encontré en mi instituto :c  
¡He aquí el resultado de ese polvo!**

**¡Ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenece!**

* * *

El tiempo pasó lento, tan lento que hasta sentía que este se burlaba de él, y ni una vez… dejo de pensar en él. En… Bucky. Aproximadamente fueron tres semanas las que pasaron después de que impidieran muertes innecesarias, que inocentes mancharan sus manos, y no solo eso. El último encuentro que tuvo con su mejor amigo, fue tan corto, y aun así él en ningún momento pareció reconocerlo, lo último que supo de parte de S.H.I.E.L.D, fue que él era el objetivo del soldado de invierno, a quien conocía únicamente como, Bucky.

La misión de Bucky era eliminarlo, y estuvo a punto, fue cuando susurro esas últimas palabras, antes de sentir como caía directamente al océano.

"Siempre voy a estar contigo".

Eso fue lo último que dijo, de ahí en más no recordó nada, ni despertó; solo hasta unos cuantos días después, reconoció el cuarto de hospital, y obviamente a Sam, a quien le dijo una corta broma, antes de volver a ceder a su cansancio y una vez más caer dormido.

Después de eso, no recordó la mayoría de las cosas, se desmayo antes de caer al océano, y de ahí en más, todo era borroso.

En esas semanas hizo intentos por recordarlo, pero su mente le hacía una mala jugada.

Tuvo una invitación de Sam de cambiar la rutina diaria he ir a un café en el cual había música clásica, y bebidas las cuales el si conocía, pero prefería el café negro, simple y sencillo; con dos de azúcar, y nada más. Y además del servicio, contaba con música en vivo, no esos grupos de música ruidosa ni nada que él no conociera, solo unos cuantos, pero según el veterano, hoy se presentaba alguien que lo más seguro era que no lo conociera, pero su música era buena, y suave.

Nada de otro mundo.

Llegaron al lugar tal y como Sam había dicho, con ese toque que lo hacía sentir como si hubiera vuelto a su época; no había muchas personas, solo unas cuantas regadas por los bancos que estaban cerca de la barra donde se manejaban las bebidas, algunas personas en las mesas, y otras en esos sofás, cerca de los estantes de libros.

Un lugar tranquilo y acogedor, para un viejo como él, tal y como una vez le dijo Tony.

-Por aquí- indico el de piel oscura, y Steve no tuvo objeción fueron a una de las mesas que estaba cerca de la ventana, no estaban lejos del escenario era un lugar pequeño después de todo.

Tomaron asiento y una camarera de les acerco, una joven chica pelirroja, que le sonrió amablemente a ambos y alisto su libreta.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto… Jane, eso decía su gafete.

Steve no tenía que pensar dos veces en lo que quería.

-Café negro, para mí-

Sam tampoco tuvo que pensarlo, ya había venido a esa cafetería.

-Un Cappuccino- secundo Sam, y la fémina anoto ambas órdenes, colocándose de nuevo la pluma detrás de su oreja derecha.

-Muy bien, en un momento se las traeré- aviso, antes de alejarse e ir directamente atrás de la barra.

Observaron a la mesera alejarse, y Sam no pudo pasar por alto la mirada que la chica le dio al capitán, y recordó algo que le había dicho Natasha, sobre hacer que Steve consiguiera alguna cita durante este tiempo, pero el soldado nunca tuvo intención de conocer alguna chica en ese tiempo.

-Deberías invitar a la camarera, se ve que es una chica agradable- soltó de la nada Sam, y Steve solo pudo soltar un bufido, parece que alguien había hablado con Natasha hace tiempo.

-¿Sugerencia de Natasha?- devolvió con tono suave, Sam solamente le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedo en silencio, no podía decir nada en contra de algo que era cierto.

-Puede ser, pero puedo notar que conocer a alguien no está en tus planes en este momento-

Steve soltó un suspiro frente a lo que dijo Sam, y solo volvió su atención a la ventana, las calles siendo bañadas totalmente por la oscuridad de la noche, eran las 8:30, bastante temprano sin embargo las luces iluminaban el camino de los montones de personas que pasaban cerca de ahí, toda su atención está puesta en esa vista, y su mente divaga tranquilamente por los recuerdos del pasado.

Los recuerdos en donde Bucky siempre se hace presente, y las preguntas sobre este también… ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Cuándo volverán a verse?

La camarera no tarde en regresar con las órdenes de ambos, Steve no presto atención, solo hasta que la voz de su acompañante lo llama.

-Hey, Cap.…- le llama Sam, y eso hace que vuelva en sí.

-Lo siento, gracias- agradeció la taza con café negro que la chica pelirroja le entrego, no sin antes ofrecerle una sonrisa más, una sonrisa coqueta que Steve no paso desapercibido pero… era una chica linda de eso no había duda, pero ninguna chica le haría olvidarse de Bucky, de su mejor amigo.

De ese alguien especial para él.

¿De verdad solo pensaba en él como mejor amigo?

Dos cucharadas de azúcar a su café, fue suficiente para llevarlo cerca de sus labios, soplar suavemente y por fin dar un sorbo, un corto sorbo que fue cortado al escuchar un golpe al micrófono que estaba sobre el escenario.

Wilson y Steve, y los demás clientes concentraron su atención en la joven castaña, que había golpeado el micrófono.

-Por favor, reciban con un cálido aplauso a: Sam Smith- presentó, y no hubo necesidad de pedirlo dos veces, todos presentes comenzaron aplaudir hasta Sam y Steve; durante los aplausos la chica de antes bajo, y dejo el puesto a un joven, de piel blanca, cabello corto; vistiendo un par de pantalones negros, con una chaqueta, que no hacía juego con la parte de abajo; una ropa simple.

Los aplausos cesaron cuando el muchacho tomo el micrófono y se aclaro la voz.

_-Yo sé, que hay más de una persona aquí… que tiene o tuvo a ese alguien especial, y ahora no está a su lado; y si aun no lo han tenido, cuando lleguen a encontrarlo… jamás dejen que se vaya de su lado-_

Dicho esto, el piano secundo las palabras del joven cantante, quien tomo un respiro, y por unos segundos su mirada se encontró con la de Steve.

_-__Supongo que es verdad,  
no soy bueno con eso de una aventura de noche'__  
__Pero sigo necesitando amor, porque soy sólo un hombre,__  
__Estas noches parecen que nunca van acorde al plan…  
_No quiero que te vayas, ¿tomarás mi mano? _-_

Conforme empezó, la batería y el piano le hicieron compañía, al igual que lo suaves golpes de una pandereta. La vista de todos los clientes se postraron totalmente en él, antes de seguir hizo una pausa de dos segundos.

_-Oh, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo?__  
__Porque eres todo lo que necesito__  
__Esto no es amor, es fácil de ver__  
__Pero querida, quédate conmigo-_

El coro acompaño el canto del joven y ni una vez se detuvieron los instrumentos tanto del piano como el de la batería inclusive el ritmo aumento un poco pero era suave… una canción que pensó Steve, iba dirigida directamente a él, pero eso era extraño. Se sentía como si estuviera pensando igual que una chica d 13 años, que cualquier canción le recuerda a la persona de la cual se siente enamorada…

_-¿Por qué soy tan emocional?__  
__No, no está bien visto ganar un poco de autocontrol__  
__Y en el fondo sé que esto nunca funcionará__  
__Pero tú puedes acostarte conmigo si eso no te duele  
Oh, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo?__  
__Porque eres todo lo que necesito__  
__Esto no es amor, es fácil de ver__  
__Pero querida, quédate conmigo__-_

Solamente el sonido de leves coros por parte del muchacho, y las coristas llenaban el lugar, y acallaban el silencio del lugar.

Steve escucho atentamente la música, si… era una canción bastante buena, pero tanto era buena, era hermosa… y para ser honesto le removía varias emociones en el interior… y por supuesto, en a única persona que pudo pensar durante la canción, fue en él.

-Tengo algo que hacer- dijo Steve a Sam, que lo miro con confusión si hace 20 minutos que habían llegado ni siquiera habían podido conversar de varios cosas, y ¿ya se iba? Las ganas de preguntar él porque no hacían falta, pero… sabia e cual podría ser el porqué.

-Nos veremos mañana, tendré que levantarme muy temprano para ganarte la primera vuelta-

Steve soltó una leve risa, sabiendo que aunque lo hiciera, el siempre se le adelantaba.

-Eso tengo que verlo- devolvió, y ni siquiera Sam detuvo que dejará el dinero suficiente para pagar ambos cafés, le regalo un último apretón de manos y salió del café, no sin olvidarse de su chaqueta, las noche en D.C. no eran del todo frías, pero aun así podía sentir la fresca brisa, cuando salió del lugar y encamino a su departamento.

Tal vez con ayuda de Sam podría usar eso del internet, y buscar esa canción, que no pudo terminar de escuchar.

Incluso cuando salió del establecimiento, escucho una de las estrofas finales de la canción.

_-Oh, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo?__  
__Porque eres todo lo que necesito__  
__Esto no es amor, es fácil de ver__  
__Pero querida, quédate conmigo-_

El camino a su departamento nunca fue un problema, podía gozar de caminar tranquilamente por los diferentes caminos que daban a su hogar, hoy no había traído su motocicleta, así que podía ir calmadamente, pero ni una vez durante su caminata dejo de pensar en Bucky.

La canción de ese joven cantante había hecho que lo recordara más de lo que ya lo que ya lo hacía, pero no fue solo eso; si no las palabras que esta canción llevaba. El había dicho algo igual en el último encuentro que tuvo con Bucky, algo parecido… a lo que esta decía.

_-Nunca te dejaré solo, Buck…-_

Simples palabras que la fresca brisa de la noche se llevo, levanto la vista contemplando el hermoso cielo estrellado y esa hermosa media luna que le hacía compañía a las estrellas.

-Ojala y estés bien, Buck…- susurro para sí mismo, volviendo a ponerse en marcha.

Espero a que la canción finalizara para el también poder irse, tomo un último sorbo a su café.

_-Oh, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo?__  
__Porque eres todo lo que necesito__  
__Esto no es amor, es fácil de ver__  
__Pero querida, quédate conmigo-_

Así como empezó, finalizo lentamente, y Sam solo dejo el dinero sobre la mesa, se levanto y coloco su abrigo saliendo del establecimiento, incluso él no notó el papelito que la mesera había dejado bajo la taza del rubio, uno que tenía su número y horario de salida de su trabajo, cuando quisiera una cita. Desde lejos la chica suspiro con decepción y fue a la mesa para limpiarla, tal vez… si este volvía, tendría oportunidad.

Tal vez…

_-Quédate conmigo-_

* * *

**Ay no sé, me gusto.  
Bien lindo y cursi…  
¡Espero y a ustedes les haya gustado!  
Algún comentario, crítica constructiva dejadla en los reviews.  
¡Gracias por leer!  
-Luu-fuera-**


End file.
